Naruto Uzumaki Kyuubi No Jinchuuriki
by easports473
Summary: The story of Naruto Uzumaki


Konoha 12 years after Kyuubi attack.

Academy

The day before graduation Naruto was sleeping in didn't care about was dead it was his turn to perform a henge,he use his sexy than punch him on the couldn't even perform a clone jutsu.,the top 2 in class was the Uchiha twins. He hated Sasuke because he couldn't understand what was the fuss about him.

Hokage office

In the room was the Sandaime and Kakashi.

The old man said.""So tomorrow is the day.

Yes,will he pass.'''asked Kakashi about Naruto.

I don't know .''Hiruzen said.

If he dosen't what will we do about him.""asked Kakashi.

I will find a way to help him or The council will be furious.'''Hiruzen said.

IN Naruto's house.

Naruto was thinking about the exams and whether he can pass this.

I will pass 100percent dattebayo.''''he thought.

But I can't even do a bunshin.'''he said after remembering.

The next day.

Ok today is the day you guys graduate from the acedamy .'''Iruka said

The test will be for the bunshin no jutsu.'''he announce

Oh shit?why does it have to be that one. That's my worst one damn it.''Naruto thought.

Naruto's name was the last,when it was his turn he walk out and'''Bunshin no justu .

Smoke came and a sick Naruto clone was lying.

You failed.''''shouted Iruka

Come on he did try hard and he did make one clone'''said Mizuki as he tried to Naruto hopes up

I'm sorry but the other could make at least three and his clone is pathetic."""said Iruka

Naruto just ran out and sat on a swing

Look its that boy,his the only one to fail.'''said someone.

Well it serves him right his the. SHHH We arn't allow talk about that.

Mizuki came out and brought Naruto home to talk.

Iruka only failed you cause he cares about you.'''said Mizuki

But why only me."""asked Naruto

He wants you to be strong but it will never happen unless his hard on excatly like him, no family always alone you there is a way to pass .''Said Mizuki

Really .''asked Naruto curiously

Yeah , it's a secret but I'm going to let you in on it. go and get the forbidden scroll than learn some technique and meet me in the woods than you will pass.''Mizuki lied.

Ok.I will."""Naruto said as he prepares.

At night

Naruto quietly walk into the Hokage's house to steal the scroll but was shocked.

Naruto what are you doing in my house now.'''Hiruzen asked.

Oh nothing,Sexy Jutsu.''''said Naruto

Hiruzen was then knocked out.

Naruto ran into the woods.

Multiple Shadow Clone.'''Said Naruto as he learned

After three attempts he succeeded.

Konoha

This is bad.''Chunin1 said

This is more than a prank, it contains forbidden jutsu that might harm the Chunin 2

Naruto for me."""said Hiruzen.

He's becoming too much of a threat now,let's kill him when we find group agreed.

Woods

I found you Naruto '''said Iruka.

What are you doing out here .'''' asked Iruka

Mizuki told me that if I learn a technique than I graduate , that's the way it is right ''''asked Naruto

Mizuki?'''''Iruka thought as kunai flew in his direction

Well it seems like I been found out, no matter. Naruto hand over the scroll'''Mizuki asked

No that scroll contains forbidden jutsu that can put the village in danger , Naruto , Mizuki use you to get the scroll. He was lying to you '''''said Iruka

Well I tell you who has been lying .Naruto , twelve years ago there was a degree that no one can tell that the kyuubi that killed Iruka's parent and destroy the village in sealed inside your body. You are the kyuubi.

NO NO NO""""Naruto thought as he ran away they chased after him afterwards.

 **Hokage office**

Damn Mizuki , he made Naruto feel worse than ever . With the forbidden scroll he might unleash kyuubi. If that happens than I fear for us.'''Hiruzen thought. As he watch from his crystal ball.

Woods

Why are you stopping me . He killed your parents . ''' Mizuki asked

You're not getting your hands on the scroll''''said Iruka

Well Naruto is going to use it for power. That is the way beast are.'''Mizuki said

Yeah you're right.'''Naruto was hurt when he heard this.

That is how beast are, but that is not who Naruto is. He might be clumsy and not the smartest but he works hard and I acknowledge him as my best students. He is Naruto Uzumaki from the leaf'''said Iruka

I plan on killing Naruto first but I changed my mind , I will kill you now.'''Mizuki running at Iruka but was kick back

If you lay a hand on my sensei I going to kill you''''Naruto said

Bring it on Kyuubi """Said Mizuki

Tajuu Kage Bunshin No Jutsu'''Naruto said as a 1000 Narutos appear.

Naruto than defeated , Naruto close your eyes """Iruka asked.

After a while , You can open your eyes now . Congratulation you graduate.""Iruka than jump on him.

 **Konoha**

Has no one find Naruto yet ,we're going to die'''said ninja1

Its alright , Naruto be back with the scroll soon'''said Hiruzen

 **IN THIS STORY**

 **1 THE COUNCIL IS ONLY THE ELDERS AND HOKAGE**

 **2 THERE HAS BEEN NO ATTACK ON NARUTO DURING HIS LIFE SO HE WON'T HATE THE VILLAGE SO MUCH.**

 **3 SASUKE HAS A TWIN**

 **4 THE NARUTO WON'T BE VERY STORNG SO HE LOSE A LOT WITHOUT THE NINE TAILS**


End file.
